Aku
by ceruleanday
Summary: Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Aku telah memendam rasa suka ini sekian lama. Aku ingin memilikimu tapi tak bisa mengucapkan rasa suka itu. Aku hanya diam tanpa kata namun diam itu tak selalu berarti benci. RnR.


Fic lepas ini dibuat untuk menghilangkan rasa penat setelah mengalami bertubi-tubi tumbukan lenting sempurna dari berbagai arah. _Enjoy!_

* * *

**...Sebuah Cerita Lepas...**

"**Aku"**

**Written by Emi Yoshikuni**

* * *

_I myself_

_Who am I?_

_Who actually I care most in my life?_

_Where should I turn off all of these damn voices?_

_Must I run?_

_Or... still waiting for your love?_

* * *

_Aku? Dulu aku hanyalah seorang kunoichi yang penakut._

_Dulu, dulu sekali, ketika aku masih berusia lima tahun, dari balik pilar-pilar kayu rumah utama klanku, aku melihat anggota keluargaku berlatih jurus dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh secara terus-menerus, entah untuk apa itu. Aku hanya melihat dan bersembunyi, meskipun mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku pun harus menjadi seperti mereka._

_Dulu, saat aku belum mengetahui hal-hal paling menyakitkan di dunia ini, aku sangat suka memandang langit biru dan awan putih yang berarak. Meskipun sudah tak punya ibu, hanya seorang adik perempuan yang jarang sekali bercakap denganku dan juga seorang ayah yang sangat sibuk, aku sering sekali berlarian di taman belakang rumah keluarga inti klanku. Bermain dengan air di sungai kecil yang sangat jernih itu. Gemericik airnya dan ikan-ikan yang berwarna-warni seakan ingin mengatakan padaku mengapa kau tak lari saja dari rumah? Kau ingin kebebasan kan?_

_Ya, aku ingin kebebasan. Tapi, itu sudah dulu sekali. Sangat dulu..._

_Dulu, aku ingat aku pernah melihat anak laki-laki itu. Rambut pirang jabriknya yang mencuat ke atas seakan menjadi matahari bagi dirinya sendiri. Aku tahu kalau aku memang suka bersembunyi di balik tembok atau apapun juga, yang jelas, aku tidak mau terlihat oleh orang lain. Aku memang pemalu dan penakut. Tapi, meskipun tahu kalau ia sudah tak punya ayah dan ibu apalagi saudara kandung lainnya, ia masih saja tersenyum riang dan tertawa-tawa ke sana ke mari. Sangat berbeda dengan diriku. _

_Aku pun sering bertanya pada diriku, kenapa kau tak bisa menjadi seperti anak laki-laki itu? Padahal kau punya segalanya. Kehormatan, keluarga dan... kecantikan. Kecantikan? Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari satu sisi yang tentunya semua __wanita di dunia ini miliki? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan berteman dengan siapapun karena hal itu sebab memang tak ada yang mau berteman denganku hanya gara-gara bentuk lahiriah sesaat itu._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Aku melihat anak laki-laki itu tengah berlatih melempar shuriken di sebuah hutan kecil dekat akademi ninja. Lagi-lagi, aku bersembunyi dari balik pepohonan. Alasannya cuma satu yaitu aku malu kalau terlihat oleh anak laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa saat melihat sosoknya yang menurut teman-teman sekelasku di akademi adalah bocah tukang pembuat onar seantero Konoha, muncul sebuah perasaan aneh diantara tulang-tulang rusuk dadaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan darahku mengalir sangat cepat, seakan-akan seluruh bagian tubuhku akan meletus. Tapi, aku berusaha menahan diri. Ya, menahan diri hingga aku merasa sakit..._

_Tak pernah sekalipun kukatakan pada anak laki-laki itu mengenai perasaanku padanya. Tak pernah selama aku menjadi kunoichi hingga saat ini. Dan mungkin saja aku takkan pernah mengutarakannya seumur hidupku. Seumur hidup? Tak bisa kubayangkan sesakit apa hati ini jika aku tak pernah melakukannya. _

_Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, aku bertemu dengan teman setimku. Mereka adalah dua anak laki-laki yang sangat baik hati. Salah satu dari mereka berasal dari keluarga Inuzuka yang tak pernah melepas anjing kesayangannnya, Akamaru. Aku sangat senang dengan binatang, terlebih lagi Akamaru adalah jenis anjing yang sangat akrab dengan manusia. Ia sering menyalak riang jika melihatku dan setidaknya itu bisa menjadi obat bagus untuk menghilangkan penat hati._

_Lalu, ada juga seorang Aburame yang menurutku lumayan misterius. Tapi, hei, jangan menilai orang lain jika belum mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan begitulah yang terjadi pada sosok anak laki-laki berkacamata itu. Di balik ketertutupannya, ia adalah teman yang pengertian dan mampu membaca situasi hatiku. Kalau aku berusaha menutupi rasa sedih yang kualami, maka dengan cepat ia akan membuatku mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi setelah itu ia pasti akan memberi solusi terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalahku. Ia adalah ninja pengguna serangga dan setiap akhir pekan, kalau tak ada misi, kami―aku, Inuzuka, dan dia―akan berjalan-jalan menyusuri pelosok hutan pohon Ek desa untuk mencari jenis serangga yang bagus. Meskipun agak sulit tapi cukup untuk membuatku ingin tertawa lagi._

_Terkadang, sebagai gadis normal, aku juga ingin menjadi pemberani seperti Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan. Mereka berdua, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, selalu mengutarakan perasaannya pada sosok laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, gadis normal sepertiku bahkan pernah mengagumi sosoknya tapi bukan dalam segi ketampanan dan lainnya, melainkan lebih ke arah sikapnya yang gesit dalam membuat keputusan. Dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat sosok laki-laki yang lebih kukagumi ini menjadi semakin terusik hatinya._

_Setiap hari, aku selalu melihatnya berlatih sendirian di hutan Ek Konoha. Peluhnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang riang itu. Tapi, sekarang, aku jarang mendengar tawa riang itu. Mengingat final ujian Chuunin juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi, ia jadi semakin giat berlatih. Aku tahu kalau aku semestinya tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan yang masih tak menentu ini. _

_Setelah mendapatkan pukulan Jyuuken dari kakak sepupuku yang berasal dari keluarga cabang klanku, aku harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Kata para dokter, organ dalam tubuhku mengalami kerusakan plus aliran chakraku jadi terputus-putus. Hanya saja, aku takbisa tidak melihat anak laki-laki itu dalam sehari__ saja. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihatnya dari balik pepohonan lagi..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Ia pergi bersama dengan seorang Sannin Konoha untuk berlatih jurus-jurus dalam waktu yang mungkin sangat lama. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan setidaknya kalimat semoga berhasil dengan latihanmu atau jaga kesehatanmu atau cepat pulang..._

_Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap saat kepergiannya selama dua setengah tahun itu..._

_Hanya harapan dan doa yang selalu menyertainya dariku. Aku ingin menangis sekaligus ingin tertawa bahagia. Anak laki-laki yang sangat kukagumi itu pergi jauh dari tatapan mata lavenderku tapi ia juga akan menjadi sosok ninja yang hebat kelak. Aku berharap ia baik-baik saja selama berada di luar sana. Dan aku juga berharap latihannya itu akan membawanya menuju impian terbesarnya selama menjadi Shinobi Konoha._

"_AKU AKAN MENJADI HOKAGE! DAN ITU PASTI!"_

_Syukurlah. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara lantangnya itu meskipun hanya dalam mimpi..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kali ini aku takboleh menjadi anak cengeng lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri tuk bisa menggapai matahari sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Aku tahu matahari yang ingin kugapai itu bersinar di tempat yang sangat jauh. Jauh sekali dari pandanganku. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Dan itulah yang kulakukan setelah melihat kepergiannya itu._

_Setiap hari, aku berlatih jurus-jurus baru dengan Byakugan ini. Meskipun dengan diam-diam, aku takmau lengah begitu saja. Namun, latihanku saat ini sangat berbeda. Neji-niisan telah menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga inti yang sangat dekat dengan Ayah. Dan itu artinya, Ayah pasti akan meminta Neji-niisan untuk menjagaku. Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang 'bagus' tapi aku merasa tidak enak kalau terus saja dianggap sebagai nona besar manja yang tak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidaklah seperti itu. Aku hanya takbisa bertindak cepat makanya aku susah memutuskan sesuatu dalam waktu singkat._

_Berbagai jurus telah kupelajari namun sebagian besar dari jurus-jurus itu berasal dari latihan diam-diamku. Setiap malam, seusai pulang dari misi, aku akan keluar dari jendela kamarku dan berlari menuju taman belakang rumah besarku untuk berlatih hingga pagi. Aku tahu kalau esoknya, tubuhku akan sedikit merasa pegal dan sakit tapi aku sudah berjanji tuk menjadi seorang kunoichi yang kuat. Aku takboleh mengeluh lagi._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Dua setengah tahun telah berlalu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura bertebaran di mana-mana. Musim semi adalah musim yang sangat kusukai di Konoha. Aku merasa kalau hari ini akan ada berita bagus._

_Hari ini, aku, Kiba dan Shino berjanji bertemu di kedai dango untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi tim kami. Sayangnya, Kurenai-Sensei tak bisa datang, entah kenapa. Kata beliau, ia harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengecekan kesehatan. Aneh sekali. Padahal menurutku, Kurenai-Sensei tak pernah terlihat sakit sedikit pun._

_Aku terlambat. Dari jauh, aku bisa melihat sosok Kiba dan Akamaru telah menunggu di depan sana. Tapi, setelah kulihat baik-baik, mereka berdua tak sendiri. Sosok lain sepertinya tengah __berbicara dengan Kiba. Dengan Byakugan, aku melihat sosok itu._

_Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Dia... Dia sudah pulang..._

_Bodohnya aku karena perasaan malu saat masih menjadi genin muncul lagi saat kulihat punggungnya dari kejauhan. Ia telah berubah banyak. Sama seperti diriku. Maksudku, aku memanjangkan rambutku hingga menjuntai ke pinggang. Tak pernah sekalipun aku memotong rambutku sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Lalu, ia juga sudah semakin tinggi dan terlihat dewasa. Aku bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik. Sekali lagi, aku bersembunyi._

"_Hinata?"_

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pasti ia melihatku saat bersembunyi di balik tiang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup tak menentu. Entah kenapa wajahku memanas dan jika dilihat dari dekat, warna merah terlihat jelas di seluruh permukan kulit wajahku. Kakiku seakan tak bisa menumpu berat tubuhku lagi. Lututku pun menjadi lemas._

_Aku senang sekaligus malu..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hari ini adalah misi pertamaku dengannya. Sebenarnya misi kali ini merupakan gabungan dari dua tim, plus Yamato-Taichou. Kami akan melakukan pencarian terhadap Uchiha Sasuke setelah kami mendengar kabar dari Jiraiya-Sama tentang kematian Orochimaru oleh Sasuke.__ Aku bisa melihat gurat-gurat kekecewaan yang pernah terpatri di wajahnya saat tak berhasil membawa pulang sahabatnya itu kembali ke Konoha..._

_Aku, dia, Yamato-Taichou dan Blue tergabung dalam satu tim yang berpencar ke area hutan pinus perbatasan Konoha. Aku sangat senang bisa membantunya meskipun hanya sedikit dan itu akan berarti banyak bagiku._

_Tak disangka, aku merasakan sesosok chakra asing dari kejauhan. Kemudian, dengan Byakugan, aku mendapati seseorang dengan jubah putih menutupi wajahnya datang kepada kami. Ia lalu berbicara pada sosok laki-laki pirang ini dan tampaknya memberikan sesuatu ke arahnya. Sebuah buku yang berisi data-data Akatsuki. Kubertanya dalam hati, kenapa orang misterius itu seakan ingin membantu kami padahal kurasa ia adalah orang yang cukup berbahaya._

_Dan firasatku memang benar. Orang misterius aneh itu adalah Yakushi Kabuto yang merupakan tangan kanan Orochimaru. Wajahnya terlihat jelek dan aneh. Chakranya pun mengalir tak beraturan seperti baru saja mentransplantasi potongan tubuh manusia ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Dan sekali lagi, prediksiku tepat._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berbuat sesuatu yang besar. Tapi, ia mengatakan hal itu sudah cukup baginya dan aku pun sedikit berbahagia._

_Kami terus melakukan pencarian hingga akhirnya perncarian kami berakhir saat tahu bahwa tim Konoha terlambat tiba di area pertempuran Uchiha bersaudara itu..._

_Kulihat wajah kekecewaan itu. Aku sedih karena tak bisa membantu banyak. Aku ingin sekali berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membanggakan dirinya. Aku berharap dari dulu aku mampu menjadi kunoichi sehebat Sakura-chan, er- maksudku, kekuatannya bisa digunakan untuk hal-hal yang besar. Tapi, aku adaah aku dan kamu adalah kamu, seperti kata sahabatku dari tim sembilan, Nara Shikamaru._

_Aku mendorong diriku sendiri untuk berlatih lebih keras di usiaku yang kini menginjak 15 tahun. Semakin hari, rasa suka ini semakin besar saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyembunyikannya di depannya. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah melihatnya dari jauh saat ia berlatih. Untuk menebus kegagalannya, ia berlatih lagi ke gunung Myobokuzan bersama dengan Fukasaku-Sama. Kematian Jiraiya-Sama benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya. Kudengar dari Iruka-Sensei, ia bahkan pernah menangis di depan beliau karena tak tahan lagi dengan semua kegagalan dirinya. Aku renyuh dan ingin menangis juga. Apakah itu benar saat kau tahu orang yang kau sukai sedih, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama? Mungkin begitu bagiku..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Konohagakure no Sato benar-benar berada dalam kehancuran. Kejayaan yang selama ini telah dibangun dengan susah payah oleh warganya telah menjadi puing-puing suram di tengah guncangan peluru asap milik _The Six Pains_. Aku tak tahu mengapa Ketua Akatsuki itu tega melakukan hal sekeji ini pada kami, warga sipil, dan Shinobi amatir. Aku berusaha membantu mereka dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa. Jurus-jurus andalan yang selama ini telah kukuasai kupergunakan semaksimal mungkin demi menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa yang tak bersalah.

Di berbagai sisi, aku bisa melihat para Shinobi Konoha bekerja keras sebisa mereka melawan kekuatan milik _The Six Pains_. Bahkan, Iruka-Sensei pun nyaris menjadi korban kebiadabannya tapi untung saja, Kakashi-Sensei segera menolong beliau. Hanya saja, akhir dari pertarungan itu membuatku ingin menangis. Aku tak mampu menjelaskan pada _dirinya _bila ia menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Aku harus berkonsentrasi pada lawanku. Aku meminta pada anggota keluarga klanku yang lain untuk membawa anak-anak dan ibu-ibu yang masih tersekap dalam rumah-rumah mereka. Mereka pun mengangguk atas perintahku. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa melihat Neji-niisan di saat seperti ini. Ia mungkin tengah menjalankan misi di luar sana. Kuharap ia segera pulang dan membantu kami.

Godaime-Sama. Beliau adalah hokage yang benar-benar peduli pada warganya. Aku tahu sangatlah berat bagi dirinya sendiri untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka para shinobi dan warga sipil lainnya dengan siput penyembuhnya itu. Chakranya sudah semakin menipis. Sakura-chan juga berusaha membawa anak-anak yang tersekap di bangunan ke rumah sakit Konoha yang juga sudah sedikit hancur. Lalu, Shizune-san. Kulihat dari kejauhan pertempuran antara keluarga _Inoshikacho _dengan salah satu _The Six Pains _yang berambut panjang itu. Aku tak melihat chakra milik Shizune-san setelah sepintas melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Wanita muda itu telah kembali ke Penciptanya.

Aku tak tahan dengan semua _catastrophe _ini. Semua _chaos _buruk ini tak pernah menjadi mimpi bagiku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan Konoha telah menjadi debu dengan mudahnya di tangan seorang Pain yang entah tubuh aslinya ada di mana. Aku... aku... tidak. Bukan aku. _Kami _butuh _dirinya_. _Kami _butuh _pahlawan. Kami _butuh _Naruto_. Aku―

-

-

-

Aku tahu ia pasti akan datang demi desa ini. Aku tahu ia takkan pernah memalingkan wajahnya meskipun desa besar ini telah hilang masa jayanya. Aku tahu, impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage masihlah ada. Dan, kulihat ia berdiri tegap di atas bebatuan itu. Dengan berbagai _summon animal _yang selalu menyertai setiap pertarungannya, ia terlihat sangatlah gagah di depan mata lavenderku. Ia benar-benar telah menjadi sosok Hokage bagiku.

Ia memulai pertarungan sengit dan menegangkan itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan dengan mata putih ini. Tak lama, ia memaki orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu. Fukasaku-Sama dibunuhnya tanpa ekspresi wajah apapun. Sosok laki-laki itu semakin emosi. Ia begitu marah dan aku takut ia tak mampu mengalahkan orang jahat itu. Dan, kekhawatiranku menjadi nyata. Sebuah tombah hitam panjang akan menembus jantungnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Orang-orang dari klanku menyuruhku untuk berdiam di tempat aman ini saja. Tapi, aku tak bisa hanya melihat. Aku tak mau melihat kekalahannya lagi. Aku ingin ia hidup dan terus hidup―

-

-

-

"BODOH KAU HINATA! KENAPA KAU KEMARI?! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SINI! DIA ADALAH ORANG YANG BERBAHAYA. PERGILAH!!"

-

-

-

Aku tak tahu entah mengapa kakiku seakan bergerak sendiri. Seharusnya aku menggunakan logikaku dan tidak mencampuradukkan emosi dalam situasi genting seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh. Ya, seperti katanya. Aku letih karena terus saja menjadi orang yang lemah. Aku capek karena tak bisa menjadi seorang kunoichi yang kuat. Aku benci pada ketakutanku bila ia menolak perasaanku. Aku INGIN berbuat sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. Lebih dari sebuah bantuan ala genin, lebih dari sekadar senyum, dan lebih dari yang pernah ia kira...

-

-

-

"Aku tahu. Aku terlalu egois."

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?! CEPAT MENYINGKIR. ORANG ITU BERBAHAYA!"

"Aku di sini atas kemauanku sendiri. Dulu― aku hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah, lalu, aku nyaris jatuh di jalan yang salah. Tapi kau―"

"―_kau _menunjukkan padaku jalan yang benar. Dulu, aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin memilikimu, aku hanya ingin berjalan denganmu. Dan aku hanya ingin bersamamu―"

"―_kau _mengubah diriku. Dengan senyumanmu, kau menolongku. Jadi, aku taktakut mati demi melindungimu. _Karena_―"

-

-

-

Dulu, aku pernah berkata bahwa selama hidupku, aku takkan pernah mengutarakan perasaan terpendam itu padanya. Dulu, aku hanya bisa bermimpi mengatakan hal itu langsung padanya. Dulu sekali, aku pernah menyukai sosok anak kecil periang ini.

_Kini..._

-

-

-

"―_aku mencintaimu_."

-

-

-

Aku merasa dunia berputar. Aku tahu aku akan pasti akan kalah melawan Ketua Akatsuki itu. Tapi, kini, rasa sakit yang dahulu itu tak terasa lagi saat ini sebab semuanya telah kukatakan padanya. Rasa sakit atas terkaman orang jahat itu tak sesakit dengan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padanya. Aku bersyukur, sebelum ajalku tiba, aku sudah mengutarakannya.

_Naruto... kuharap kau tahu jeritan dan tangisan jiwa ini._

_Selama ini, diam itu artinya suka. Dan suka itu artinya ingin melindungi._

_Diam tak selalu berarti benci dan marah._

_Sebab tak semua hal perlu diutarakan dengan kata.._

_._

-FIN-

* * *

Mind to Review?

Fic ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala saya saat mendengarkan lagunya D'Masiv 'Lukaku'. Lalu, saya teringat dengan Manga Naruto Chapter 437


End file.
